


33 Days of Guro: Kylux Edition

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Guro, M/M, Vague Suggestions of Surgery, kylux 33 days of guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SaltandLimes over on tumblr started this. </p><p>This is a collection of Kylux oneshots that all involve some form of Guro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33 Days of Guro: Kylux Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the first in a 33 day guro challenge. Amputation is in here. Somewhere.
> 
> I have no real knowledge of how synthetic limbs work so forgive me. I was working off of my mechanical knowledge and nothing else.

Starkiller was collapsing... His beautiful machine--his masterpiece weapon--was collapsing from the inside out.

The ground trembled beneath his feet, nearly throwing him to the tile below as he ran to the docking bay. He ordered a small group of thirty troopers to board the Upsilon Shuttle with him to find Kylo.

He knew Kylo would resent him for flying his ship, but he also knew the colossal tantrum that would be thrown if it were lost.

His hands shook as he pressed the right buttons and switches in the proper order. He hated flying. He had technical skill, not actual talent. It burned him where his perfection complex was in the recesses of his mind. Had he been nearby, Kylo would have been mocking him for it.

He turned on his datapad and tracked the sensor he had personally installed in Kylo’s belt incase something like this should ever happen.

He sighed in relief when it pinged not too far away in the forest near the base.

He heard the troopers behind him in the cargo hold checking over weapons and armor as he had instructed. The methodical noises eased his stress levels slightly.

He piloted the shuttle to near where Ren’s tracker was glowing blue on his screen and set it down in a clearing.

Taking fifteen of his troopers, he braced himself against the cold and trudged out to find his Knight.

Halfway to him, Starkiller gave a tremendous crackling shudder. It came from the direction of Ren’s current location. Trees snapped and fell in the distance in a great wave.

Hux didn't notice when he started running.

He expected to find Kylo with troopers fighting off a Resistance force. Instead, he saw a swell of black cloth lying in the snow and his heart stopped.

“KYLO!”

He slid in the snow to rest beside Kylo on his knees. He flinched when he saw the gaping wound across his face and jerked his glove off to press his fingers to the side of Kylo’s neck to check for a pulse.

The lightsaber in Kylo’s hand turned on and pressed too close to Hux’s face, crackling between them.

He saw the reflection of the light in brown irises and sighed in relief as he said his name again. “It’s okay. I have the shuttle. We’re getting out of here.”

It took longer than it should have for Kylo to recognize him, but eventually the serrated blade withdrew and left him blinking in the sudden darkness.

He turned back to the troopers. “Radio to the shuttle. We need a gurney. Have the medical droid prepared. Lord Ren is severely injured.”

The trooper Sergeant nodded and used his radio to order those on the shuttle to do as he had been told.

Hux didn’t bother with them further as he checked over Kylo’s wounds while the Knight just lie there, resigned in the snow.

The slice across his face and shoulder was deep. Very very deep. He swallowed hard and hoped that Kylo would survive this. He saw the blood pooling in the snow beside his hip and checked it, finding a wide blaster shot that hadn’t glanced off but buried itself deep in Kylo’s flesh. Thankfully, the wound on his left arm was superficial.

When he was done looking at his wounds, Hux put his still bare hand against the side of Kylo’s face and stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. The Knight wouldn’t meet his eyes but leaned against the touch.

Eventually, footsteps came through the snow and the troopers parted for the four carrying the gurney. They helped lift Kylo who didn’t let out so much as a whimper and carried him to the shuttle.

Hux picked up the saber from the snow that had slipped from slack fingers. He clipped it to his own belt and lingered by Kylo’s head, slipping his glove back on.

Starkiller gave another cracking shudder and they had to pick up their pace.

Once aboard, Hux looked at the troopers he had collected and pointed to KR-6712. “Take the controls. The coordinates for where we are going are already in the system.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kylo was carried to the only cabin aboard and the medical droid immediately started working on his wounds after sedating him at Hux’s request.

He stood in front of the closed door and watched over his Knight while the droid cut away his clothing and assessed the damage. His left arm was bandaged with a small spraying of bacta. His side took a bit more care, but was soon dressed with a bandage around his waist.

When the droid turned its attention to Kylo’s right arm, it made a distressed sound as it scanned. It turned to Hux, somehow managing to look sad with a metal face that didn’t move. “Sir, his arm. The tendons and muscles in his shoulder have all been severed on one side.”

Hux’s stomach dropped to somewhere below his shoes. He wasn’t even sure it was on the ship anymore. “What needs to be done?” The words were thick in his throat and burned like acid, but Kylo’s life might hang in the balance if he didn’t make a decision.

The droid seemed to calculate for a moment. “I do not have the necessary implements on board to replace them. I can seal the wound but his arm will be numb and will no longer function properly.”

Hux had to sit down. Right now. The chair at the desk would do. He barely made it before falling. Kylo with an arm he couldn't use... He would hate him. He would hate him so much more than should be possible.

“Is there another option?” he croaked.

The droid seemed reluctant. “Amputation of the limb is the only other option at the current time, but I must close the wound soon. His bleeding has slowed, but it may become infected should I leave it open too long. His face will scar, but it will heal. The nerves along his jaw may be numb, but it shouldn’t cause too much discomfort and they may heal enough to function properly again.”

Hux put his face in his hands. This was quite possibly the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Killing billions had been easy by comparison.

He sat for a long time, trying to figure out the best course of action.

His head popped up. There was another option. “Amputate the limb. He may not like it, but we have moved far beyond this. It can be replaced.”

The droid made an affirmative noise. “I will ask that you leave, sir. It is not--”

“No. I will stay.”

He rose and took off his greatcoat and uniform jacket, the lightsaber still hanging at his side. He rolled his sleeves up and nodded. “If anything goes wrong, I want to be here to help.”

“As you wish.”

He stepped out to go to the cockpit to tell the pilot new coordinates before returning to Kylo’s bedside.

 

Kylo woke slowly, the drag of unconsciousness being nudged away by the fingers gently stroking through his hair. He turned toward the heartbeat he could feel through the Force and slowly opened his eyes.

Hux sagged and smiled slightly. He looked haggard but whole and healthy.

“Hux.” His throat felt as if it were on fire.

“Yes, Kylo. You’re safe.” His expression shifted slightly. “Kylo, you need to know. There was no other option and we have already retrieved a replacement...”

“My saber? It was destroyed?” He grew agitated in his distress.

“No. Your saber is fine.” Hux unclipped it from where it had still been hanging from his belt. “I’ve had it the whole time.” He laid it on the bed beside him. His expression grew grim.

“What?” Kylo stared at him, uncertain fear growing. With his frowning, he could feel the sticky bandage that had been applied across his jaw up over his cheek to just above his nose. Surely something couldn’t be repaired in his face.

“Kylo...” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Your arm...”

He looked down and it finally dawned on him. There was only one. Had only been one since he had woken.

He stared in dumbfounded silence at where his arm should by lying under the sheets. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to feel it in the Force, but it was truly gone. He was no longer whole.

“Kylo, we have already retrieved a cybernetic replacement. We were waiting for you to wake so we could retrofit it for you. There was no other way. Had we left it to heal, it would have been useless.”

Kylo felt a great well of sickness rise in him and the lights overhead flickered.

Hux felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he traced his fingers over the unmarred side of Kylo’s face. “Kylo. Stay right here with me. Everything will be fine. Darth Vader was missing all of his limbs. You still have three. It will be alright.”

Kylo stopped the flow of Force in the room and met Hux’s eyes. He was right. His grandfather had been strong with the Force and had all mechanical limbs. This was no tragedy but a right of passage.

He nodded and tried to sit up, pain searing in his side. He gritted his teeth and managed to hang his legs over the side of the bed. They were still wrapped in his leather leggings. His boots were sitting on the floor.

Hux sat back in his chair and watched him, ready to spring at any sign of fainting.

Kylo braced his hand on the side of the bed as the world swam for a moment, but he breathed through it. His saber rolled and nudged at the side of his wrist, and he looked down at it.

He picked it up and looked at it for a long moment before holding it out to Hux. It was useless to him against the trial he was about to face.

Hux took it from him carefully and returned it to his belt as he stood to cross to the desk in the corner. Seeing that made him idly wish Hux had been born Force-sensitive. It wasn’t the first time. He had wished for a long time that Hux was capable of reading his own thoughts and sharing the quiet space of their minds together.   

But Hux grew uncomfortable when he skimmed his thoughts without permission and had no desire to share a link at all times.

Though, he had given Kylo permission to occupy his mind on more than one occasion because it brought him peace. The laboriously neat thoughts and filed away memories that were tucked away with a ruler-like precision brought a kind of order to Kylo’s own mind.

“Hux?” he said as Hux fidgeted with instruments he would need.

Hux looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Can I?”

Hux’s expression softened from a determined pout to something akin to affection. “Of course.”

Kylo relaxed slightly and sat further back onto the bed, tucking his feet under his knees. He sat quiet and still as his eyes closed, locking out the rest of the visual world. The only sense he had that gave him any knowledge was his hearing. And he heard Hux swear as he dropped a small wrench. It took a few moments before even that fell away and he could feel everything on the ship that took breath.

He heard the heartbeats of the thirty troopers outside in the hold. Most of them were asleep. A handful were playing sabacc on a crate. Eventually, his consciousness wandered back to the cleancut singularity that was Hux’s mind.

He let his own wrap around it like a covering before pressing in gently, not wanting to hurt Hux.

Vaguely, he heard the quiet hiccup that announced Hux felt him enter.

One by one, the mental blocks that kept Hux resilient against anyone else that would try this went down.

Finally...  _ finally _ Kylo was able to card through Hux’s very being with careful mental fingers.

He found the place where Hux was currently residing, repeating over and over again the steps he needed to move in so he could attach Kylo’s new limb. It was clean, concise, and methodical, and it offered a place for Kylo to follow and not actually  _ think _ about what was happening.

He watched through thought and touch as Hux came to him with an attachment plate first. He unwound the gauze that covered what was left of his shoulder and assessed the wound that had been healed with bacta. Satisfied, he anesthetized the joint of his shoulder first and it felt strange to not be able to feel even the skin. The devoidment of anything felt much like not having the limb at all had.

He attached the plate directly to the bones in Kylo’s shoulder, fitting it over like a sock of sorts that screwed into the bone underneath to hold it in place.

Kylo could feel the fibers’ texture underneath Hux’s fingers as he touched over it to make sure it was smooth and would attach properly to the nerves and muscles. He checked everything before leaving for a moment to heft the matching arm and carry it back to Kylo.

He felt Hux briefly consider the best way to keep it in the right place before Kylo nudged him with his own thought.

_ I will hold it for you. Just think where you need it to be and it will stay there. _

He felt Hux briefly touch his jaw in thanks with his fingers before he returned his attention to the unwieldy limb.

Kylo held up his end of the bargain and took the weight from Hux on a buffer of the Force while Hux went to work attaching the network of wires into the ports built into the panel on his shoulder.

Feeling Hux’s mind completely focus on his task was like a fresh wind. He was so singularly minded and very rarely worried about more than one thing at a time. It was a day in the sun compared to Kylo’s own maelstrom of thoughts that he constantly dealt with.

After nearly two standard hours, Hux was satisfied and pulled the chair he had been sitting in closer to him and sat, tired but content.

“Kylo.”

They both felt too alone when Kylo pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Hux.

“Try it. Let me know if I need to adjust anything.”

Kylo looked down at the black metal limb that looked almost like his real arm had. It had muscle panels made of the same woven fabric as the one over his shoulder between black metal supports that outlined the shape. With care, he deliberately closed his hand into a fist before letting it relax. He could feel with it. The palm and fingers had that same tensile fabric covering them instead of hard metal.

It was astonishing to be able to feel with it like this and it not be covered with synthskin.

Without thinking too much, he lifted his new palm and cupped Hux’s face. He could feel the stubble on his jaw and the soft warmth of his skin.

“Where did you find this?”

Hux smiled. “I designed it. I didn’t find it.”

Kylo gave him a shaky smile in return as Hux leaned against his palm and trusted it to hold him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I really don't know how this ended up as fluff. This is not what I ordered. What the hell.


End file.
